


The Marriage of Anna

by Morbane



Category: Frozen (2013), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of the story of Skaði.<br/>Happy Yuletide, Untherius!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Anna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untherius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/gifts).



Once there was a kingdom named Arendelle; that one lay in Midgard, and yet in the time of this tale it was ruled by one from Giantland, Thiassi who took wolf-shape and eagle-shape and other shapes when it pleased him, and so disguised himself now as a man.

One may very well ask why he did this. It is a tale not often told because the teller of the best tales, that is Bragi, does not care to tell it. Thiassi had then stolen Idunn, apple-guarder, Bragi's lady, from the high gods; she would not dwell in Thrymheim, which is Thiassi's seat, nor did he want the Aesir to find treasure or traitor there.

For a while Thiassi and Idunn and Arendelle prospered, but the gods did not. When they aged, they took counsel among themselves, and decided that he who caused all trouble must have caused this: therefore Loki must search out Idunn and and return her to them, since inevitably it was Loki who had caused her to be lost.

Loki made great protests as to the punishments threatened to him if he did not do this; "but you may attribute it to my cleverness," he said, "that I shall find her when others shall fail." 

Thiassi was then sailing over the sea; and with Jormungand below him, and the father of Jormungand above him, that ship's steersman had a hard time of things. 

You may be assured that Idunn was restored to the Aesir, and the giant Thiassi slain; but that tale has been told elsewhere and by those who drink deeper of Odin's mead.

But Arendelle's king and queen had two daughters. One, called Elsa, journeyed to the high mountains to Thrymheim, her father's home, to discover what her inheritance might be; and the other took up her weapons and went to Yggdrasil where the Aesir sit in council, to demand they pay compensation for her father who was slain, and that one was called Anna.

That giant's daughter did not appear to have any of the powers that make giants so formidable. She did not display any feats of strength, nor skill at giant magic. But giants are a cunning race; it seemed to the Aesir that one who stormed their highest halls with bold demands was one to treat warily. Further, she declared to them, "Any power that I have, my sister Elsa has three times over," and they feared invoking her sister's wrath.

Further to this, Thor, who is the chiefest enemy of the giants, was then away from Asgard. When he is present many giant skulls are smashed by Mjollnir's strength; but since he was away, the Aesir spoke in conciliatory terms to the giant's daughter, offered gifts and made delay.

It was the other daughter of Thiassi who had to contend with Thor. In going from Asgard, the hammer-bearer had travelled to Thrymheim; he who was the death of Hrungnir and Geirrod, and of Thrivaldi who was Thiassi's father, sought Elsa's doom.

For five days and nights Thor travelled, and on the sixth day, when it came around evening, he arrived at a castle that seemed made of crystal, and crossed a bridge whose shining seemed to him surpassed only by Bifrost; "and here it is told that Thrymheim stands," he said to himself, "yet these works seem finer than those wrought by giant hands."

The lady of that castle greeted him and gave him good welcome, and offered him lodgings for the night, and so it passed peacefully, although Thor thought the dwelling somewhat cold.

In the morning he asked the woman of the steading the way to Thrymheim, but she said she did not know it. Then it was that Thor began to suspect deceit. 

"Let us clasp hands in parting," he said, "show friendship; take off your gloves to bid me safe journey," for all during his stay, the lady of the castle had worn coverings over her hands, and he wanted to see if she concealed some giant's-mark.

"'That is an odd request," she said, "but in name of peace I will do it. Only this I require: you must don them when I take them off."

This seemed an even stranger request to him, but if that was her condition he would grant it. He reckoned to himself that they did her no harm and so would do him none.

So it was done, and with her gloves off he saw a sight: snow fell within the dwelling, icicles sprang up from the floor and speared down from the ceiling as fanglike as Fenrir's mouth.

Then Thor took haste: garbed himself with his gauntlets; held Mjollnir's haft and went to lift it against the giant's kin.

But Elsa was quicker; with storm's wrath she sent Thor tumbling out of the castle and down below the shining bridge.

And it would not have happened so if Thor had not buckled his iron gauntlets over Elsa's gloves; for these gauntlets give him strength to lift Mjollnir, but the gloves gainsayed it.

Thor's anger was great. A second time he made ready to enter the castle, but this time he threw away the girl's gloves, buckled his gauntlets on bare, and settled about his waist the belt that doubles his strength.

Armed thus for battle he stepped upon the bridge. Under his redoubled tread it shattered; nor could Thor come at that castle any other way.

So shall Bifrost fall at Ragnarok, when Muspell's lads ride forth.

So Elsa of Arendelle gained victory over Thor of the Aesir, though few tell of it, for it seems little needful to tell a tale of the defeat of one who is mightiest in most encounters.

But Anna of Arendelle meanwhile treated with the other Aesir, and you have heard how Thor was longer than they would wish in returning to them. 

So, to have peace, the Aesir offered Anna compensation at last, and said that she should choose from among them a husband; "but you must go blind as Hod to the choosing."

This trickery did not please her. "I will choose among you a husband," said Anna, "but you must let me see the feet of those among whom I will choose," for she believed that the most princely of them would have princely habits, up to and including the cleanliness of their feet.

The Aesir granted this, and Anna made her choice. She had hoped that like Hod in his blindness she would hit on Baldur, but it was Njord the ocean-god she chose.

Of that peace-weaving other tales have been told, and by those who have drunk greater draughts of Kvasir's blood; but it suffices to mention this, that because of this deed Anna was not known afterwards as wise in the ways of love.

But if the gods laughed at Anna, you may hear it told also that Anna laughed at the gods.

Unhappy was that match, though some say a happier one followed.

We will speak now of happiness. Whatever else befell, it is certain that a glad reunion was made by Anna and Elsa, when Anna left Njord and went at last to Thrymheim.

"My brave sister," said Anna to Elsa, "you tricked Thor of the Aesir, and bested him at the height of his As-strength."

"My brave sister," said Elsa to Anna, "you stormed the citadel of the gods themselves, and wrung from them peace-accords and many compensations."

"That is true," said Anna, "but Njord is no love of mine; nor do I trust the greed of the sea for the coast of our home."

"That is true," said Elsa, "nor may this be the end of our dealings with Oku-Thor."

"What dealings we have had already are certainly enough," said Anna, who was always the brighter of heart, "but never mind that. I am here; and together we will enjoy your home."

And so they went skiing down the mountainside, and this is also their legacy; that one is called by the poets ski-goddess or ski-lady, and, not to be outdone, her sister is known as the goddess who goes about on skis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Dryad, raspberryhunter, and NightsMistress for your comments and suggestions - and my apologies for those I did not use.


End file.
